Texts From Last Night
by Dear-chemistry
Summary: Set after the "I meant something like that" kiss. What happens with Nick drunk texts Jess?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is something that just came together spurr of the moment. It's set after their first kiss but sorta goes a little AU after that. Also, I dedicate this fic to Jake-Johnsons-beard from Tumblr. I'm pretty sure she had something to do with the creation of this fic.**

**I don't own New Girl and I'm not affiliated with FOX in any way.**

The clock on the bedside table read 3:32am and Nick Miller was just face planting on his bed.

He had just gotten off of a particularly long bar shift and after closing the joint down, Nick took it upon himself to have a whiskey or two or six. He couldn't remember. Employee appreciation he had called it. Plus, he couldn't stop thinking about Jess and that /kiss/.

__

"I'd meant something like that." Nick had mumbled, every nerve ending in his body on fire. He hadn't been able to shake it, that feeling. As soon as he had closed his bedroom door he had fallen on to his bed, staring at the ceiling, his lips still tingling with Jess. Her lips, soft and full on his, moving with his, her tongue, sliding along his bottom lip as her arms went around his neck. Nick's eye's fluttered shut as he remembered how her body felt against his, how perfect it felt, how easy it would have been to slip his hand through her robe and pull it apart and down and off. He imagined how easy it would have been to pick her up and carry her into his room and make love to her like she deserved to be made love to. He shuddered as his erection shifted against his jeans and his hands moved to undo the button, the zipper, to slide in and grab ahold of his thick manhood. It only took a few strokes and he was coming, muttering Jess' name before passing out against his pillows.  


Since that night Nick had busied himself. In work and booze and procrastinating that involved not thinking about Jessica Day and her lips and tongue and breasts_ (oh God)_. But now in his drunken state as he lay against his pillows, all he could think of was her. He pulled his pillow close to his chest, wrapping one leg around it. "Mmm Jess," he sighed as he nuzzled his nose and cheek against the softness of the pillow. "I want ya so bad, Jess."

Nick squeezed the Jess pillow tighter, thrusting against it a little bit. "Do you- do you even know how long I've wanted you?" He was slightly slurring but Jess pillow didn't judge. "No you don't, and you wanna know- you wanna know why Jess? Because I'm a pussy." Nick's face was full on turtle face as the alcohol swimming in his brain let that realization hit, "but not tonight, Jess. No sir. I'm going to- I'm going," he reached across the table for his piece of shit phone and knocked over a glass of water that had been sitting there for god knows how long "Whoops," he mumbled before scrolling through his contacts and finding Jess' name and opening a new text box, "I'm gonna man up tonight Jess, that's right, I'm going to tell you how I really feel and.."

He typed _"hey"_ into the box and hit send._ 'Hey?'_ Nick turtle faced. Really that's all he could say? He opened another text box.

**"Wat r u doin, Jess?"**

In the room across the hall, Jessica Day was sleeping. Or, well, she was until her phone started vibrating like crazy and playing "Time of your life", which she had set as Nick's text tone. She looked at the clock beside her and saw that it read 3:40AM and she bolted up and grabbed her glasses, putting them on her face so she could read the text messages. It was late and she worried that something had happened. Why would be be texting her so late?

She opened the text. _'Hey'_ and the the next _'wat r u doing?'_ Really? She flopped back against her pillow. She grabbed her phone to text back, a little annoyed to have been woken up.

**"I was baking a cake, Nicholas."**

A shiver ran up Nick's spine as he read the text. He fucking loved when she called him Nicholas.

**"Really? I love cake. Not as much as I love u tho."**

Jess squeezed her eyes shut as she read the text. What the hell was going on?

**"No, Nick. I was sleeping. WAS. Why are you texting me?"**

**"I missed u."**

Jess smiled despite herself. If she was honest with herself she had missed him too. She missed his stupid turtle face, and arguing with him, she missed the way he looked at her, she missed the way he made her laugh, she missed feeling his lips against her's. Wait, no _(But yes, yes a lot)_. She had a boyfriend. _Sam_.

**"I missed you too."**

**"What r u wearing?**

Jess looked down, a tank top and polka dotted panties with a pink bow on the front. Wait, what was she saying? She couldn't actually text him that.

**"Nick, are you drunk?"**

**"Are you naked?"**

**"I am not!"**

**"Then tell me."**

**"Nick..."**

**"I like ya Jess."**

Jess was working her bottom lip with her teeth. How could she ever go back to sleep now?

**"I like you too Nick. We're friends."**

**"Friends who kissssss."**

Jess dropped her phone on her face. "Damnit," she mumbled.

**"Nick go to sleep."**

**"Can't. Want you."**

Jess' insides melted. She was so screwed.

"I'm turning my phone off, now. Goodnight Nick."

Before she turned off her phone another text box appeared on her screen: **"I bet u look beautiful no matter what ur wearing."**

Jess quickly turned the power to her phone off and tossed it across the bed.

"Damn you, Miller." She mumbled as she laid her head back against the headboard of her bed. So much for sleeping tonight.

NJNJNJNJ

10 AM. Jess decided at 10 AM she couldn't stay holed up in her room anymore and sleep just wasn't happening. She decided she'd be a good _friend_ and make Nick some eggs and orange juice. For his hangover of course. That was the _friendly_ thing to do, right?

Jess smacked herself in the head with the palm of her hand. She could feel herself over thinking this. It was just eggs. Eggs that happened to follow multiple texts of _feelings_, but Nick was drunk. It didn't mean anything. Just like their kiss hadn't.

These were platonic eggs.

Jess made quick work of scrambling the eggs and pouring the juice and placing them on a nice tray.

She carried the to Nick's room and after almost dropping the tray, opened the door. As she suspected Nick was passed out. His head was thrown back, mouth open. _God that mouth_. No! Bad Jess!

"Niiiiiiick," Jess called, singing out his named, "time to get up sleepy head.

Nick grumbled something she couldn't understand.

"Nick I made you eggs." She whipped the covers back to sit down on the bed- and to wake him up- and she screamed. "OH! OH GOD."

A part of Nick was already _up._

Nick's eyes open as she screamed and his eyebrows furrowed. "Jess," his voice was scruffy and laced with sleep and _sexy, oh mama_, "what are you doing?"

She couldn't take her eyes away from the tent in his boxers. She had seem him naked before. But then he was soft. This is... This is different and_ bigger_ and she could easily drop this tray and slip her hand inside and- _No Jess. Nick is your friend. Sam is your boyfriend._

"Imadeyoueggs." Jessica squeaked.

And Nick looked down like he was oblivious to the whole situation and cursed before grabbing a pillow (Pillow Jess) to cover himself with.

"Uhhh, thanks but you didn't have to do that Jess."

Jess just held on to the tray, staring at the pillow.

"Oh for God's sake, Jessica! I'm a man! Things happen!"

She wondered if he had been dreaming about her, after what he had told her last night in text, if she had been the cause of _that_.

Jess swallowed thickly as she handed over the tray.

"I thought after the night you had last night you'd need this," Jess looked down at the eggs before looking back up to him, making eye contact and her heart jumped into her throat.

"How'd you know about my night?" He was already forking the eggs and shoving them in his mouth.

Jess raised her eyebrows at him. Really? Did he not remember?

"Uhhhh, ya kinda texted me last night. I put two and two together..." Nick stared blankly at her. "Do you really not remember, Nick?!"

Nick chewed slowly and then like a crazy person reached for his phone, flipping to his texts and then, "oh no. Jess I-"

Jess shrugged as she stood from the bed, backing towards the door. "Hey, it's okay. We're friends right?"

Nick sighed, feeling defeated. "Yeah. I guess we are."

Jess pursed her lips and nodded. "Okay then. I'll just leave you alone with that and _that_" she added as she gestured towards the pillow and squeaked before running out of the room.

She closed her bedroom door behind and leaned up against it, breathing heavily. There were a few things that Jessica Day realized that morning: Nick liked her, Nick was in the other room hard, Nick was big. Bigger than she's ever imagined ( and yes she had imagined it before), and she wanted him. /Bad/. She reached for her phone in her pocket and dialed.

"CeCe, hey, we have a problem." Jess sighed and blew her bangs out of her eyes.

**So. Yes? No? This will be a multichapter fic with more appearances from Drunk!Nick (and Drunk!Jess) and their will be more twirlyness. I just didn't feel like Jess would respond with sexting straight away. But, let me know what you think?**

**Also, I haven't abandoned 'What To Expect', I just got excited with the idea of this fic :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter! Just so you know where they're texting and the grammar is short and spelled off it's supposed to be for text lingo, so it was done on purpose. Hope you enjoy :)**

CeCe sat on the couch listening to her best friend rant about Nick Miller for the second time in two weeks. Maybe less. CeCe wasn't counting. She just nodded and sipped her coffee.

"So he told you he loved you?" CeCe finally found a moment to get a word in, trying to wrap her head around everything Jess was dumping in her lap. Jess' love/don't love/we're just friends saga made her own love life seem normal.

"Yes!" Jess sighed as she threw her hands up dramatically. "He told me he loves me through a text message! A text message! Who does that? Oh that's right, Nick Miller! That's who! Also. He was drunk, which hello, what's new? It's Nick! And then when I asked him about it this morning he" she threw her fingers up in air quotes, "pretended like he didn't remember. Ugh!" She screamed, grabbing one of CeCe's couch pillows and screaming in to it.

CeCe opened her mouth to respond but Jess cut her off with another rant.

"Oh! And do you know what _else_ he did? He asked me what I was wearing!"

CeCe's mouth dropped. "He _sexted_ you!?"

Jess nodded, "Yep, yes sir. Ugh! Nick Miller!" Jess squeezed her hands into fists, "Nick Miller sexted me and you wanna know the worst part, CeCe? I almost responded. I _wanted_ to. I _wanted_ to tell him what I was wearing and you know what? I wanted to know what **he** was wearing. But I didn't."

CeCe pursed her lips, eyes wide as she nodded. What the hell had she woken up to this morning?

Jess took a breath "But I didn't. I didn't tell him that I had polka dots and cute bows on my panties and you want to know why?"

"Sam?" CeCe guessed.

"What? No! Not Sam! Because we're /friends/. Friends do not sext." She paused, thinking over everything she had said. "And because of Sam!"

CeCe closed her eyes and shook her head. "So wait. Sam wasn't the first thing you thought about? I mean first Nick kissed you with Sam in the other room, and now he's /sexting/ you and you don't even THINK about Sam. Your actual boyfriend."

Jess put her face in her hands. "I know! I know! I just... UGH! Nick Miller! Nick. NICK MILLER! He always complicates everything! And that's not all-"

"Oh god."

"I saw little Nick this morning and-"

"Little Nick?" CeCe crinkled her nose.

"You know his peen-" Jess clenched her teeth as she said the word, "IS." She gestured down at her crotch "you know. Little Nick. And let me tell you sister, Little Nick is not that Little. Little Nick is big. And I wanted- I wanted to jump right on and ride him down to china town."

CeCe throw her hands up. "Okay, wait, Jess. Do you even hear yourself right now? Do I even /want/ to know how you saw 'Little Nick'?"

Jess shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Well, obviously I knew he was drunk last night so I thought I would make him eggs this morning for his hangover. Friendship eggs. And when I walked in he was asleep and Little Nick was standing at salute," Jess saluted CeCe with her hand, "standing tall, ready to serve."

CeCe blinked. Was this real life? Was /this/ actually happening? "So what'd he do?"

"Nothing. He took the eggs and I left and now I'm here."

CeCe sighed, resolved. "Well you know what you have to do, Jess?" CeCe reached across to the coffee table and grabbed her phone, "you've gotta call Sam."

Jess' eyes widened to the point of being the size of saucers and she shook her head. "No- no I don't."

Her best friend laughed at her denial and pushed the phone into her hand.

"Yes, yes you do! You are emotionally cheating on that poor boy with Nick Miller."

Jess eyed the phone. "You're right," she took the phone from her friend's hand. "I'm an emotional home wrecker."

CeCe nodded in agreement.

Jess punched in Sam's number on the phone, resolved. "I've got it bad for Nick Miller."

NJNJNJNJN

Breaking up with Sam was easier than she thought it'd be. Apparently it'd been coming for awhile and Sam even asked if it "had anything to do with Nick". Jess had lied and said no. So that was that. She was now free to emotionally do whatever she wanted with Nick.

She had the house to herself. Just her and a bottle of pink wine which she made quick work of pouring her a glass which turned in to two, which turned into three, which turned in to the whole bottle. Which turned into a pretty drunk Jess.

Jess sighed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. Not only was she drunk but he was also bored.

She grabbed her phone and scrolled to her texts and saw the texts from Nick from last night.

"Ugh, Nickkkkk." Jess put emphasis on the last letter of his name, "My name's Nick Millerrrrr and I work at a bar and I hate saving money and I have a stupid turtle face." Her voice was comical as she made her best Nick face, mocking him.

Scrolling through her phone she typed out:

"Nicholas where R you?"

Across town Nick was shooting the shit with Big Bob on another late shift but the bar was dead. Only the occasional regulars hanging around. Nick felt his phone vibrate in his jeans and he pulled it out, looking at it. He turtle faced.

"Im at work, Jess."

He put his phone on the bar, anxious now to what she wanted.

His phone vibrated.

"Come home. No ones heree and I'm alone. I hate it when ur not here."

Nick's face hurt from turtle facing so hard. What the hell was going on? Was she- was this-?

"Put your big girl panties on, Jess. I'll be home in a few hours."

Nick picked back up talking to Big Bob, shrugging off the texts until he received the next text which caused him to choke. He had to lean against the bar to read the next text.

"What panties? ;)"

Bob had just shook his head at Nick's outburst and walked to the back and Nick looked around the bar, checking to see who was all around because be was pretty sure he was starting to sweat.

"Jess, R U drunk?"

"I'm drunk and your sexyyyy, Nick Miller."

Nick's eyes crossed.

"Jess, you have a boyfriend. Sam, remember?"

Buzz.

"Nope, no sir I don't. Broke up;)"

Nick's eyes widened. Since when?

"I didn't know Jess, I'm sorry."

His phone buzzed less than a minute later. Thank god the bar was dead.

"I'm not. I want you. Baddddd. Come home so I can show U."

Nick gripped the bar tight. He could feel his dick twitch in his pants at her words. He's been waiting to hear her say those words since the day she moved in. But now? While he was at work? And drunk? Not what he expected.

"Jess U need 2 get some sleep."

"Only if you cum sleep with me."

Did she really just spell come like "cum"? Christ.

"Would if I could Jess, believe me."

Nick put his phone back in his pocket and continued to wipe the bar down, dry glasses, anything to distract himself from Jess' texts and the thought of her begging for him. His cock twitched again and he dropped the glass he was drying. "Damnit!" He yelled, causing Big Bob to poke his head out from the back.

"Sorry Bob, go back to what you were doing. I got this." He went to grab a broom to sweep up the broken glass when he felt his phone vibrate.

He flipped his phone open and stared at the words "Picture message received". Oh no. Nononononono. He definitely shouldn't open that.

His fingers betrayed him and he opened it and he almost threw his phone against the wall. It's a picture of Jess just in a purple push up bra, laying on the couch with her left hands running her fingers over the upper part of the boob. His favorite part.

"Does this convince you?"

Nick swallowed thickly. It convinced certain parts of his anatomy, which was now really threatening to strain against his jeans, but he had to use his head here. The /other/ head. This was Jess. And she was drunk. And she had just gotten out of a relationship. Damniiiit.

Before he could even respond, Jess wrote back.

"Did U like that, mister? God I wish you could feel em Nick they feel soooo good."

Nick's eyes crossed. He wanted to, he wanted to feel them bad. He wanted to take them in his hands and and squeeze and roll her nipples between his fingers until she moaned his name and bucked against him.

Fuck, he was hard.

"Bob! Bathroom!" He yelled, unable to think. "I'll be in the bathroom!"

Once in the stall he leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. This was happening, this was definitely happening. Jess was sending him almost naked pictures.

He finally calmed down enough to respond, "Nice, Jess. Ya look hot."

Not even a minute later, his phone buzzed.

"I am. So hot and wet, Nick."

Nick slammed his head in the wall. It was so incredibly hot. Imagining Jess squirming on the couch, squeezing her legs together as wetness pooled between them. For him.

Nick couldn't respond. If he responded if would just end badly. He powered his phone off and stuck it in his pocket before popping the button on his jeans and releasing the zipper. With one hand on the wall for support and the other hand stroking his cock, it didn't take him long to come imagining how Jess looked right now laying on the couch for him, ready and willing.

~NJ~

Two hours later Nick was finally off work. It was late, and the loft was quiet. He only light that was on was the light flickering from the tv that was playing some late night infomercial. Nick walked over to turn it off and turned toward the couch. Jess was passed out, her shirt still off and her phone was laying on the floor next to the couch.

Nick really didn't want to wake her but he really didn't want anyone else to come out here and see it like this. This was for his eyes only. Tonight anyways.

"C'mon Jess." Nick whispered as he leaned down to scoop Jess up bridal style to carry her to her room.

"Mmm, Nick," Jess mumbled against his chest. He felt her begin to place little kisses on his chest, his shoulder, his neck and a chill ran up his spine as all his nerve endings stood on edge.

"Jess stop, no." He tried to move his neck away from her wandering mouth as he got the door to her room open, hurrying to lay her on the bed.

"Niiiiick, c'mon I need you. Need you so bad." Jess' hands reached down to unzip his zipper and Nick hollered, jumping back as if he had been burned.

"No Jess, it's time for sleepy time. With clothes on."

She was quick to jump up, grabbing him by the collar of the his shirt and pulling him back down. "No clothes, clothes are bad." She pulled the hem of his shirt up enough for her hand to snake underneath to grab at what little chub he had on his stomach. "Don't you want me, Nick?"

Her blue eyes bore up into his and he felt his heart speed up and slow down at the same time and he didn't even know that was possible.

"Of course I want ya, Jess. I always have. Maybe I always will. But not like this." She shook his head no, sincerity dripping from his voice. "Never like this. When I make love to you I want it to count, and I want it to be in a way you deserve."

She stared at him, still wide eyed. Her lips were parted and she looked speechless.

"Goodnight, Jessica." He mumbled before kissing her sweetly on the forehead.

He stood and left the room, closing the door behind him so quickly he missed her quiet "good night, Nick" before retreating to his room for the night.

There was no way he was sleeping after a night like this one.

**Okay, so what do you guys think? Yes? No? Good? Bad? Please review! And thank you to those who have already reviewed! You guys makes me happy! Sexy times for Nick and Jess are coming up but if anyone would like to suggest something they'd like to see, leave it in a review here or message it to me on tumbler: .com. :) oh and btw this does NOT have a beta so all the mistakes in here are mine. Thanks for reading 3**


End file.
